


rituals

by 2k13muke (bakingvideos), bakingvideos



Series: Het blurbs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Weed, best friend calum, calum is your best friend but u have a weird relationship, its just weed, its rly cute, theres drugs so if u dont like that then dont read, you get high with calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakingvideos/pseuds/2k13muke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakingvideos/pseuds/bakingvideos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and your best friend calum had this ritual and you were tired of it... mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rituals

You heard a familiar tapping on your window that signified that your best friend Calum was here. It was a normal occurrence to sneak out and get high with Calum during the wee hours of the morning. You two did it almost every Friday, and even some days in between. Basically, whenever Calum could sneak out and steal his mom’s car, he’d be right there at your house asking you to join him. You never declined, because it was thrilling. You loved the thrill and the excitement of being rebellious as you jumped out of your window and ran hand in hand with Calum to his mom’s old, beaten up Honda. It was basically ritual. Once you reached his car, he’d speed out of your shitty suburb and head towards the beach. You two loved going to the beach because no one was there this late at night. It was completely empty. 

When you two had arrived you made your way down to where the water meets the sand. You took off your shoes and rolled up your jeans, Calum did the same. You sat in the dry sand just above where the tide rolls in across your toes. Calum pulled out his bowl and lighter from his hoodie pocket and smirked. You rolled your eyes and his obvious attempt to impress you. You knew that’s why he was out here with you. It was ritual. “Hurry up and light it, Hood.” You said as you nudged his arm. 

He lit it and you smelt the familiar smell immediately as he took a hit. You watched him as he let the hit out slowly, smoke erupting from his nostrils and mouth. It was beautiful, you thought to yourself. Calum was a beautiful boy. His brown skin was lit up by the moonlight, his curly hair tousled messily atop his head. He handed it to you and you took a slow hit off the bowl before handing it back to him again. You stared out into the horizon and watched the waves crash. 

After you smoked, your senses felt heightened. The water bubbled up over your toes every few seconds and you felt Calum’s fingers softly intertwine over yours in the sand. You looked up at him and smiled. His hooded, red eyes stared back at you fondly. He leaned in slowly and you met him with your lips. Slowly kissing each other as the waves noisily crashed into the sand. Your hand quickly found his hair and became entangled in it gently.

This was ritual. He’s sneak you out, get high with you and then you two would make out and pretend nothing happened the next day. You two ignored all feelings you had for each other. You had no clue why, it was just some sort of unspoken rule you two had. You were getting sick of it though. Tonight was the last night that this was happening. 

You pushed him off of you after a few seconds of kissing him. He didn’t really take the hint and began sucking on your neck. “Calum,” You said angrily. “stop.” He looked up at you, clearly confused. This was the first time you had ever stopped him from kissing you. You loved kissing him, it wasn’t that. You just wanted more. You wanted him. 

“What’s wrong?” He said softly. “Nothing. Nothings wrong.” you say, trying to brush it off. You hated this. Why couldn’t you tell him? He chuckled and shook his head. “Clearly something is wrong, Y/N. I may be high as a fucking kite but I’m not a fucking idiot.” You looked down and started to trace patterns in the sand. You didn’t know what to say. “Tell me, what did I do wrong, Y/N?” You laughed and shook your head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s us. It’s THIS.” You said pointing between you two. “We fucking come out here all the time and make out and shit and then as soon as we’re at school or whatever, we don’t even say anything about it. It’s confusing as fuck, Calum.” 

His eyes widen and he looks like realization has washed over him. “I-I didn’t know you wanted to do this all the time.” He said softly. “Of course, I do. I just didn’t think you wanted the commitment.” You said through nervous laughter. “I love you, Calum. You’re my best friend, and honestly, I want to be more. I want us to fucking be together.” You said, getting louder. You were shocked that you were admitting this to him. You didn’t think you would ever be able to say this to him. 

“Then let’s be together, Y/N.” He said, you could see his cheeks turning pink. You smiled and nodded as you pulled him into a hug. His strong arms wrapped around you tightly. Finally the confusion was over. “Next time, say something dumbass.” He chuckled into your hair. You pulled back and rolled your eyes as you pulled him closer for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this lil blurb!! if u want to send me a message u can on tumblr: malumbros.tumblr.com


End file.
